Please Just Say Yes
by Muggle-born-and-proud
Summary: It's James & Lily's finaly year at Hogwarts, James has given up on every getting the girl of his dreams but his friends perswade him for one last try...and here is the result


Title: Please just say yes

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: no none that i can think of but please corect me if I'm wrong

Author's Notes : I'd just like to point out that I'm Dyslexic and i find it hard with spelling but I've tried so please if there is anything major PM me and a thank you to my beta reader Raven-chan

Disclamer: as much as it kills me to say this... i do not own these characters...i wish i did...but i dont, i am also not making any money out of this...i wish i did... but i dont, All of this bar, the story line and the words, are the invention of JK Rowling...but i hope you enjoy!

Please Just Say Yes

'Lilly-Lilly'

'For god sakes James! LEAVE – ME – ALONE!'

In the great castle of Hogwarts there ran a young boy in his 7th year after the girl of his dreams. Lilly Evans, a beautiful girl by anyones standards. James had been chasing this girl for years, he remembered as he ran after her now his first sighting of her…

'Ellymontono Emma' shouted the stern-looking witch. And a young brown eyed and brown haired girl crept up to the stool where the frail hat stood, she slipped it on, it seemed an age before it announced her as the 1st Huffelpuff of the night! James' newly made friend, Black, was already sorted and now James was on his own, waiting his turn to try on this old tatty hat. All at once, like a host of angels beginning to sing as if in some sort of biblical story, a name that in a few years would be the bane of his friends' lives was called out, 'Evans Lilly.' There she was, her beautiful red hair fell into her beautiful green eyes, which were then wide with a sort of fear that only added to her cuteness, but those beautiful green eyes usually shone when she gave that smile. In James' opinion the word 'smile' didn't quite capture the meaning of what she did when she was happy. Over the seven years he studied that face so much it was more familiar to him than his own was. She smiled with only a slight turn of the lip but it seemed as if the bottom lip was the only one that moved while her top lip just sat there, looked cute, and went with the flow, however her eyes were the key … they brightened up that extra little bit. That smile would of put Mona Lisa to shame! From then on he was hooked, it was like some wonderful drug, one that he could not afford so when he got a fix of another girl it was only a cheap knock off of the real deal. James did however have a lot of girlfriends in his time at school but they never lasted long and they always ended for the same reason… 'She is just not Lilly Evans'

'Lilly-Lilly' came the cry from behind her

'For god sakes James!' she muttered under her breath while shouting behind 'LEAVE – ME – ALONE!'

She thought she wouldn't have to put up with 'The Chase MI' (as her friends called it) this year. Lilly had started off the year which such high hopes; she had noticed a change in James' behaviour. There was far less hexing going on in the halls these days and that annoying strut was gone out of his step. The headmaster even saw it fit to make him Head Boy (while Lilly was Head Girl). So maybe…just maybe, he had not only calmed down but also put a stop to chasing her. It was October now and - so far- there was no wolf whistles in the hallway. No random shout outs of 'Lilly will you be my girlfriend?'. Alas it seemed like he hadn't, in fact, changed at all because there he was, right behind her, shouting out her name and she knew exactly why… and she too was reminded of her first spotting of Mr. Potter.

The deputy Head was still calling out names but Lilly hardly heard anything. She was still in slight shock of standing up in front of all those people. She wasn't like most girls, she HATED that much attention. She was just about coming out of her trance when she heard the name 'Potter James'. There was a loud cry of joy from beside her as a 1st year black haired boy screamed and shouted for his new mate to come to the same house as him. She looked up, the hat had gone right over the boys face, the hat yelled out 'Gryffindor' in slow motion, the hat came off, and his cheeky grin hit her so hard she actually went weak in the knees. For the first time and only time in her young and short life, she felt herself tremble at this boys somewhat brief glance over in her direction. It caught her eye and they gazed at each other for a fraction second than what was normal…not too long… just long enough. He stood up and gave a bit of a laugh, which also took her by storm. To hear that laugh she got butterflies in her tummy that just fluttered for such a long time it almost became annoying. It was her little secret something no one knew that the laugh of James Potter still did this to her. The boy obviously enjoyed the attention of the clapping room so just before he took his seat he took a dramatic bow, the room erupted into laughter and he waved to the hall as he took his seat between the black headed boy and the red headed girl. The food appeared onto the plates and the table, and although Lilly was wasting away with hunger she was so nervous to be sitting beside this incredible boy she didn't eat anything. Though out the years, however, she soon learned that the first week of sleepless nights while longing for the Potter boy were all for a waste. He turned out to be such a show off with a little strut that infuriated Lilly, not to mention a stupid, pathetic bully. Lilly Evans, top marks student, and prefect, held two deadly secrets. Secret number one was that whenever James asked her out she always felt her stomach give a slight little flip in spite of her better self. Secret number two was no other boy she went out with made her feel the same way as she did that night. She too had many a boyfriend while at Hogwarts but they never lasted long and always ended for the same reason 'it just wasn't the same.'

So because of these two little secrets she slowed her walk subtlety down and let James catch up with her.

'Lilly' James began his speech, his leg was going 90 miles an hour (damn that nervous twitch!). He had often asked Lilly out but always in a joking sort of charmer way. He knew now (after much of his change over the summer holidays) if he wanted Lilly Evans to like him to even CONSIDER going out with him, he had to do something he had never done … ever. Talk to a female like…an equal.

To hear her name muttered in such a tender way gave her that little kick she hadn't felt since she got her first sight of James. It had so many meanings to it. He spoke it so softly…even her name meant something to him, something valuable. She knew that the slight pause they were experiencing now was just so he could work himself up. She didn't understand why, this situation happened so often last year, but some how this time was different, least of all, it was to him. She knew this just by the way he said her name right there…

'Lilly' James repeated he let out a sigh here we go it's now or never… and set off into a speech that to him was the most important one in his life so far. 'I…I… I cant find the right words to say to you' he began weakly 'you deserve so much more than the lines that I can pull on any other girl in this school. That's because you're different from any other girl in this school. You're beautiful, you're smart and you're funny. I know that you are mature in so many ways, but I see you at the common house parties I KNOW you have the awesome, fun side to you too.' He paused again, he looked into her green eyes, they were just that pure green, the iris right now was quite small only making her eyes seem wider, he stared intently at them. He didn't want to lose contact with them, he had to make her believe what he was saying he needed to explain better than this. 'Lilly the first time I took notice of you was the night of the Sorting, when you looked so scared that I wanted to shove everyone out of the way just to give you a hug and whisper in your ear that it was all ok. Every day since then I have spent hours of my life devoted to being devoted to you. Even after 7 years of admiring you I can still notice something new about you. I know that even though you get top marks in EVERY subject you still give a little celebration dance when you get an answer right. Only nowadays you do it with your eyes, they give a little twitch while your cheeks burn up 'cos I also know how much you hate having a rooms attention. I know how loyal you are to your friends and how you took the rap for something Emma in Hufflepuff did.' He looked at her with such admiration at this point and got even deeper his voice growing softer 'Lilly do you know that even after seven years of chasing you I still have sleepless nights just doing nothing only thinking of you. Lilly Evans, I love you' he stopped there, looking even shocked at himself, he was now in a vulnerable state and at the soul mercy of the girl standing in front of him. In a strange way though he liked it, he likeed opening up to someone 'I know I'm still only a kid, but I know that's how I feel about you! Lilly I've spent so much time chasing you' he reflected 'I'll treat you right, I'd give you the attention and the happiness you deserve. I'd make sure you never felt lonely again. I would make sure every other girl here envied you and what you had. Lilly you are just like a flower you know, so delicate, I've spent my whole time at this school wanting you, if I had you…I'd never let you go, and I never would forgive myself if I messed it up in any way, shape or form.' He stopped again, all he could think was 'Make her understand…that you love her, you want to have her in your arm, and you would die for her. For god sakes make her understand'. After the longest pause so far, he began his closing statement (in front of the jury!). 'I do however realise that this chasing you thing, it can't last forever. I'm giving you the choice now Lilly 'cos my heart just cant take it anymore. Lilly, this I promise is the last time I will EVER ask you out so you are free to turn me down, but if you DO do that I will offer myself as the best friend you ever had. I'm hoping you wont though. I'm standing here in front of you, trying to talk to you like a human being, so you would understand just how much I care about before (as I expect) you turn me down for the last time…so here is my question Lilly…'

Lilly stood there shocked, she couldn't believe it. Even though she had been asked out by James so many times before, there wouldn't be enough stars in the sky to count each time on, she had always thought it was just out of habit more than anything else. The way he was looking at her now was just like that first glance stomach-flipping fantastic. With each compliment that he gave her, Lilly's heart would skip a beat…or five. His stares were so intense it made her slightly uncomfortable but at the same time, she daren't break it, was THIS boy speaking James Potter! Hogwarts answer to Elvis? Was he really asking her out…properly? Was he really going to stop asking her if she said no? That thought scared her. She always thought she would have him chasing her. Her knees shook, her whole body trembled in excitement. 'YES THIS IS THE FEELING SHE WAS ALWAYS LOOKING FOR …AT LAST'

'…So here is my question Lilly…will…will you PLEASE go out with me and be my girlfriends so I can treat you right and show you off and shout it out at the top of the tallest tower?

He stood in silent as he waited for rejection, he didn't want to ask her at all this year, but his friends convinced him to one last time.  
Silence

And more silence

He couldn't quite take any more, he was near tears, this was too much for him. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard a faint whisper from his beloved Lilly's mouth. 'Pardon?' he asked

Silence…then FINALLY

'Yes James...I would LOVE to' and she gave her shy Mona Lisa shaming smile.

And the same thought went through their heads at the exact same time as he bent to give her a soft kiss 'I cant believe this, wait till we walk into the great hall together'


End file.
